new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cecili/Hello! It's been a long while
I realized that it has been ages since I posted a blog up. So much has happened that there was hardly enough time to keep up. The game had a drastic shift at the end of April. Many players left and many stayed, but warily. The changes wrot in the game had dire consequences for the wiki. So much of the information we had compiled changed in a single update. Finding these changes would have been costly for the wiki team. Rebuilding buildings to find their build materials, quest requirements changed with no way for us to revisit already completed ones, expansion costs escalated so there was a huge gap between the have and have nots, ruby cost buildings that took a huge nerfing and payouts were suddenly less than regular buildings (I still don't understand that one). After much consideration and regret the old wiki team folded. All except me in fact quit the game all together in disappointment or anger. I was on my way out as well. There was no way I could support the entire wiki on my own. Although, Phaedrah and I both knew how the pages were constructed, we had our niches. She worked primarily on quests and houses. I did the other stuff like crafting, data summaries, and anything involving the dreaded MATHS. Alas, I was a slowpoke once again. I lingered and thought to post the last timed quests for everyone. Despite not having a facile hand at the quest page construction, I did it anyway. I likely would have quit then if not for Johanna Sutter and her firm tidy hand in the quests lab she established or the speed demon quester and long time game friend, Daniel Stelian Lupastean, providing perfect screen shots. A lot of grand plans for charts, maps and other features had to fall by the wayside in favor of keeping the wiki current with just the features we had in place. We've had a few people here and there help with information and updates. It would be great if more wanted to join in. April was hardly the last big change in the game. Not everyone sees it, but the game evolves on a weekly basis. Every update brings some small possibly hidden change. This is by far the most fiddley game I have ever played. "Balance" the devs call it. I would say they have commitment issues. Timers change, prices change, quests change, payouts change, builds change, visits change, recipes change, drop rates change, graphics change, even names change. On the plus side, until the recent facebook security update, it was the least buggy game I have ever played. Kudos to the devs for pulling that one off even with all the changes. They also have a relentless outpouring of new and timed quests. So many games have a prescripted number of quest when they begin and these dwindle to maybe monthly or however long it takes for them to script new ones. As the game has continued to grow, so has the wiki fan base. We get a lot of daily views and have risen higher than I thought we would in the wikia ranking system. People from all over the world have come to this little wiki. How weird is that? I hope that everyone in the NRC community has enjoyed the efforts put forth by a few of us die hard gamers. Category:Blog posts